Belonging
by HetaWriter - HetaReader
Summary: Leon was always fully aware of how different he looked to his family. However, he tried to put off any of the insecurities that tried to seize hold of him; that told him he wouldn't belong. It was on his birthday, when the insecurities take a bigger toll on him; more so than usual. Luckily, his older brother Matthew gives him comforting words of wisdom. Human AU - family HongCan.


_It's been a while, but yes, I'm returning to writing. However, updates will still be irregular and erratic, especially considering on what's happening at the moment in my life, but well...I still can't help but feel rather empty - and writing is one of my most effective coping mechanisms._

_Anyway, here's a short piece that relates to belonging. The inspiration was drawn from my best friend/room-mate/Spain's cousin graduating high school just last week, and having belonging as their primary topic for English. _

_The story just generally focuses on Leon (Hong Kong) and his insecurities. I myself am not adopted; I do not know anyone who is adopted, so if there are inaccuracies, I apologize._

_[Characters]:  
Leon (Hong Kong)  
Agatha (Nyo!England)  
Matthew (Canada)  
Amelia (Nyo!America)  
Jack (Australia)  
Francis (France)  
Alfred (Chibimerica)  
Marianne (2P!Nyo!France)  
Madeleine (Nyo!Canada)  
Alberta (Britannia)_

_[Key]:  
_"..." = Normal  
_"..." = Thoughts  
**"..." ****= inner turmoil; important**_

* * *

The Kirkland family were a fairly normal family.

There was the single mother, Agatha, who was strict with her children, but was otherwise a kind and loving mother underneath the initially frosty mask. The bespectacled matron had dark blonde hair that was worn into long pigtails that were slightly curled at the ends at times, and was fond of wearing dresses, as well as using the broom she usually carries around for whacking uncle Francis now and then.

The eldest of Agatha's children was Matthew. He was a calm, soft-spoken and sensitive young man who was in his second year of college. He had wavy, pale blonde hair with slightly darker shades that were seen from the tips and roots, along with a very wild curl that dangled off the top of his head. He had violet eyes that shone kindly from behind a pair of glasses, and usually wore just the typical jeans and hoodie (which most of the time bore the Canadian flag on it).

Next was Amelia who was in her second last year of high school. She had brown blonde hair with two star-shaped barrettes holding her bangs out of her grey-blue eyes that sparkled mischievously now and then. She also was fond of wearing short skirts or shorts, and tops that exposed her midriff – signifying a more confident mindset on her body, as well as boots and a bomber jacket. Despite her girly style of clothing, she was actually quite boyish: for one thing, she loved to eat a lot – even engaging in eating competitions with cousin Jack at times; and another thing was that she loved sports with a passion – particularly baseball.

And finally, the youngest out of the children was Leon.

Leon was only in his first year of high school, and he was a rather quiet boy. He also had dark, choppy hair that came down to his jaw. His dark brown eyes were calm pools, and he wore clothes that were both trendy, yet also practical.

He also noticeably looked much different from his family.

And he was aware of it.

When he was only a little boy, Leon couldn't really recall his previous family – whenever he tried, a huge blank would just smudge over his thoughts, and so he never could truly remember. He only ever remembered spending time in the orphanage in China before meeting prim and proper Agatha.

However, he _did _recall many instances when he was brought to the Kirkland's home of America, that he noticed how…_different _he looked compared to his family.

Agatha herself seemed aware of his insecurities, as whenever she tucked him to bed each night after reading him a story, she would whisper to him in a suddenly soft and tender voice, "We adopted you because you lost your previous family, and would love to be your new one. We love the way you are, and never want you to change."

However, before she could ever finish, he would always find himself falling asleep.

Though he was welcomed with warm and open arms, there were many times that Leon didn't fare so well due to how noticeably different he looked next to Matthew, Amelia and _"mother Agatha" _as he called her throughout the years.

Whenever they stood proudly next to him, he couldn't help but feel so…_small_. While they were upright and tall with their heads held high, he inwardly felt more self-conscious at being placed as a noticeable marksman for looking different.

Instead of seeking answers outright to hopefully be able to satiate or calm down his insecurities, Leon instead chose to remain passive about it. After all; his new family treated him well – as if he were _really _their very own flesh and blood. Why should he have to care or worry that he looked so different next to them?

'_But that's the thing – they _treat _you like their own flesh and blood…but you're _**not**_.'_

His own thoughts even wanted him to face the music. Naturally, he simply squashed down them down repeatedly so as not to show that he was ungrateful to the kindness that the family have bestowed upon him.

Even so, Amelia and Matthew also seemed to notice the possibility of their little brother feeling sad for being poked upon for bearing no hereditary traits to them, and tried their best to make him feel at home. He was a growing boy after all, but it was a little unnerving (particularly for Amelia) to see how Leon was taking things to stride so easily. Whenever someone pointed out at how different he looked next to them, the Asian boy would just simply stare back with no response given on an expressionless face.

But by that time, Amelia would've bashed the offender's head in with her trusty bat at the ready.

By the time Leon was a teenager, he didn't seem to care at all anymore of the inquisitive stares in his direction whenever he walked with his family to the shopping mall or the airport, or even at school. He retained the same blank expression on his face, and didn't even bat an eye at anybody who made comments about it, either – particularly during Agatha's book club where some of the newer members were surprised upon hearing that he was her son rather than a friend.

So, with that, the issue seemed forgotten entirely.

But not to Leon, though.

Truthfully, he tried to put off any of the unwelcome, mocking thoughts that taunted him for looking so different compared to his new family, as well as how he truly _did _care a lot of the issue, but as he grew older, it seemed to affect him worse than before.

* * *

'_**You still think you can belong with them? Stop kidding yourself.'**_

'_Leave me alone.'_

'_**How could you even think that? You **_**look **_**so different. Look at them.'**_

'_Go away.'_

'_**They're quite lovely looking, don't you think? Such pretty and pale, wavy locks of hair, and quite nice skin, too. And not to mention how beautiful those light eyes are…'**_

'…'

* * *

It was on the approach of his thirteenth birthday in particular, that that inner nagging was starting to rain down on him lately. He began to stare more incessantly after his family, and was also reading more and more fashion magazines that spoke of hair-dying techniques, brightly-coloured contacts on sale, and even a tanning salon that Amelia had pointed out on earlier as she saw some of her friends had gone to one to make their pale flesh more sun-kissed.

Though Amelia and Agatha were both convinced that Leon was just going through a phase of what the latest trends were since he was a teenager now, Matthew wasn't entirely convinced.

At first, the bespectacled blonde man thought that his younger brother was just adjusting to the unexpected changes of puberty that struck him, but upon discreetly viewing the pages that Leon was on, as well as observing him watching them all quietly, was able to reach a rational hypothesis.

That despite appearing fine, Leon certainly _wasn't _okay; he still felt so insecure upon his status as being an adopted child.

And that he didn't like looking so different when placed next to his family.

When it was time for the party to arrive on Leon's birthday, the celebrant himself tried; oh how he _tried _to be happy. However, upon seeing his other family members around him: uncle Francis, cousin Madeleine, aunt Marianne, grandmother Alberta, cousin Jack, and even little cousin Alfred, made him feel that much more small and uncomfortable.

Soon, a knot grew in his stomach, and it twisted disturbingly, and his head began to hurt when his brown eyes darted from side-to-side and back and forth; catching sight of strands of gold or light brown, as well as brightly-coloured eyes.

And it was during this time, that Matthew observed him closely to see what will happen, and if he could do anything to help – to make him feel more comfortable and wanted.

It was unfortunate though that Leon had become very good at masking his true feelings very well.

Even when it was time for Leon to blow out the candles of his birthday cake – and it was even his favourite flavour – at the fore, the tormenting thoughts that had whispered towards him had already laid their effect on his esteem; to the point that it only took just _one _move to make him finally snap or break down.

Though he received a lot of words of congratulations from his cousins, uncles, aunts and elders, Leon tried to spread a little smile on his face to show he truly _was _grateful. But he knew it must've looked awkward to them.

They didn't seem to care or mind that, though.

"Why are we celebrating that guy's birthday?" little Alfred questioned as he tugged on cousin Jack's shirt. His big baby blues were shining with genuine curiosity on his small face.

Jack arched a bushy eyebrow down at the little boy in surprise, "'Cause it's Leon's birthday, of course! Why wouldn't we be celebrating it, mate?"

"But why do we have to celebrate it?" continued Alfred. "He's not in the family."

Here, Jack scowled, "What makes you think that? He is! He's auntie Agatha's kid, and cousin Mattie and cousin Amelia's brother!"

"No, he isn't!" Alfred said, his chubby, little face pulled into a scowl (though Matthew could clearly see that it was more out of being said that he was wrong, rather than Leon himself). "He looks nothing like them!"

It was a good thing that the whole house was covered by loud laughter from other more pleasurable conversations, as well as excited chitter chatter – for if anyone else heard Alfred's statement, the little boy would've most likely gotten punished; at least, that's what Matthew thought.

However, the sound _did _reach unwanted ears.

Leon didn't even mean to listen in on the conversation, and he wished that he hadn't – after all, out of _all _the conversations he listened in on, it had to be _that _one.

Pretty soon, the sound afterwards began to grow fuzzy, and blocked out. Leon found that he was no longer hungry as he stared down at the piece of cake that lay on a platter on his lap. His brown eyes had widened slightly upon the child's words reaching his ears, and it made him feel sick as he found himself gazing at everyone in the room.

"Excuse me…"

"Hey, where you going, birthday boy?" questioned Amelia in surprise upon catching sight of her brother suddenly walking off. And from his own birthday party, too – nonetheless.

"Just the bathroom," was the mumbled response. Before Amelia could further press him, the dark-haired boy fled the scene in hurried steps. All the while, the blonde girl noticed that Leon refused to look at her as he spoke.

So, of course the knot of worry began to form, and with that, she called, "Mattie! Get over here, I need to talk to you!"

Similarly, Matthew nodded as he came towards his younger sister, looking rather concerned himself, "And I to you…"

In the marble bathroom, Leon locked the door behind him, and run cold water from the tap. He began splashing it onto his face – the icy droplets hissing with his slightly flushed cheeks as he panted a bit.

After a minute or two, he then looked up to check his reflection and his breathing grew more heavily at the boy staring back at him.

And soon, the doubts and insecurities came back, but this time in harsher strides as they cruelly bit and laughed down at his being – his ears began to get filled with what Alfred had said, and a hand suddenly clutched at the insides of his chest, squeezing mercilessly, as it caused him to shut his eyes tightly.

Still, he gazed up at his reflection again, his grip on the white basin tightening dangerously as he glared more and more at the boy glowering back at him.

'_My hair is so dark…'_ he thought to himself. _'And why do my eyes have to be so plain?' _cautiously, he brought his hand out to touch the mirror's surface, and his trembling fingers had only, with the _slightest_ of touches, poked at his hair, and then his eyes.

When he was younger, those very criticisms of his hair and eyes was a memory that stuck with him the most frequently. He remembered wanting to dye his hair blonde so that he could at least _look _similar to his family, but upon learning that his hair was so dark and that he needed to bleach it beforehand before dying it the desired colour, he freaked out upon learning that his hair would eventually fall off from his head, due to the bleach.

He also remembered wanting to change his eye colour to a much lighter one – he didn't care which one, just something much lighter than the dull brown that his orbs were, but he didn't know what to do there at first. Upon learning of contacts and that Matthew sometimes wore them while playing hockey, Leon was interested with them for a while, but he really didn't need them – his eyesight was perfect.

"_Besides," the eye doctor told him when he came to question about it. "Your eyes are a bit too dark for someone to notice that they're of a different colour!"_

Leon licked his lips as he shook his head, _'No…why should I care about that? Who cares if I look different? It's something so petty and stupid after all – they don't care that I look so different to them, so why should I?' _he shook his head again, this time, appearing more stubborn and apprehensive as he could hear the voices again point and mock at him for his constant denial. _'No! Who cares, anyway?! I shouldn't! Who…' _

It was upon finally feeling something wet trickle out from the corner of one of his eyes, that he stopped for a moment, took a deep breath after feeling a lump suddenly grow in his throat, and slowly blinked up to peer at his reflection again.

What was staring back at him was a tired and miserable boy with a little drop that was leaking out from one of the corners of his exhausted brown eyes. His dark hair was matted to his wet forehead, and his mouth was slightly hanging open.

"I _do_ care…" he murmured to himself in realization with a deathly quiet tone. "I don't want to…but I just do…" he rubbed at his temple with one hand, as he lowered his head over the basin, not wanting to see his reflection anymore.

The confession right there actually both made and broke him.

He could feel a slight weight lift from his shoulders after he uttered those words aloud, however in doing so, he felt a great swelling that seized hold of his chest again, and it reached to the point that the pain was so unbearable, that it caused him to want to cry out. But he simply tried to suppress it – he definitely didn't want anyone to see him like this; it would not only worry the others around him, but it would also make him appear ungrateful and childish.

Also, he was never one for tears and known to lose himself over such a petty matter.

"Leon?"

Hearing the light knock on the bathroom door, the dark-haired boy quickly swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared his throat of it as well, "Yes?"

"Are you alright in there?" Matthew's voice was traced with obvious concern.

Leon gave a nod as he quickly wiped at his eye. Opening the door, Matthew backed off slightly when he could see his little brother come out, though his head was lowered slightly so that his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "I'm fine," he mumbled in response to the bespectacled blonde's question before.

Before Matthew could open his mouth, Agatha poked her head from the hallway as she called, "Matthew, dove, we've run out of soda – could you possibly hurry to the store and buy some more?"

"Of course, mama," Matthew nodded, though he fixed his eyes shortly onto Leon after. "I'll go and buy some."

Much to his surprise, Leon spoke up, "I'll come, too."

Agatha blinked in astonishment and her youngest child, "Leon, poppet, you shouldn't have to – today is your birthday after all! You should be lying back, relaxing and enjoying yourself."

"I want to go with Matthew."

Knowing that there was no stopping him when his mind was set on something, Agatha gave a little sigh but shook her head, "Very well, then. The both of you can go and get some more soda for the family."

Matthew simply nodded as soon as their mother's head disappeared from the hallway. The blonde boy cleared his throat, "So, shall we?"

"Yes…"

The drive to the shops was very quiet and unsettling – to both boys.

Matthew wanted to make some light conversation at first with his younger brother, but what _could _he say? He wasn't sure on what to utter since Leon didn't seem to want to talk himself, and the boy tended to not like it when people annoy him with constant chatter; that was definitely seen first-hand on his first day of middle school. Leon just wanted everything to be silent the whole way through so he could collect his thoughts together and calm his suddenly shaken up being. He was also not so happy that he had actually succumbed in the bathroom earlier. Having a stroke of fresh air, he decided, would be a good way for him to calm his whole being.

And so, it was that when Matthew parked the car in the parking lot, and they both exited to make their way to the shop, Leon found himself stopping near the window of a café that had a _really _shiny surface.

So shiny and polished, that the boy could see his reflection staring back at him again.

Noticing the boy stop for a moment, and seeing what he was staring at, Matthew finally decided that it was time to act. "Leon, something's on your mind, isn't it?" asked the blonde gently. "Would you like to tell me what it is?"

Here, the boy stopped from his tracks and simply darted his eyes to the side; not wanting to face the blonde beside him. After a little while of contemplation, Leon responded quietly, "Don't worry, it's nothing…it's not important-"

"Does this have to do with how you look?"

This time, Leon stiffened, and not only that, he immediately whipped around to face Matthew head-on; shocked that someone was actually able to pinpoint his true feelings for once. Just from Leon's quick reaction, Matthew knew that he hit the nail on the head.

Despite how well Leon suppressed his emotions and how calm and collected he appeared to be, that was only how he _appeared_. Truthfully, he was actually still confused and still highly insecure with how different he was compared to Matthew and his mother and sister. He was bottling up those negative feelings for years, and it was today that they finally came to light and try to break him down into emotional pieces.

Matthew couldn't help but feel that he had failed as a brother – Leon after all was his younger brother, and it was the duty of the older sibling to be responsible and make them feel more comfortable and protected. Also, seeing that his hypothesis was correct, made him feel all the more guilty for not coming in before-hand and pursuing the matter first off.

'_It's not too late, though.'_

"How did you know?" Leon inquired softly, but there was something rather edgy in his tone.

Matthew knew that Leon also didn't like it when people tended to interfere with his business and so, he knew he had to tread carefully and gently on the matter. Because no matter how emotionless Leon appeared, it didn't mean that he lacked feelings altogether. So, with a deep breath, the bespectacled blonde responded, "Leon, you're my brother – I have to know how you feel; I do that with Amelia, too."

"Yeah, but at least you _look _the same, so there's no surprise there," he suddenly said in a manner that was a bit too spiteful for Matthew's taste. Though to whom the biting vindictiveness was aimed for, Matthew was unsure – if anything, it felt as if it was aimed more for Leon himself.

Leon himself seemed to be aware of how harsh his tone became, as he then raised his head, and shook it, facing Matthew only for a brief moment, "I didn't mean to sound like that to you – I was…I was referring to myself…"

"Leon-" Matthew began, only to get cut off.

"I must sound so ungrateful and childish," said Leon in a suddenly remorseful tone. "But…I can't help it – I look so different. You, Amelia, mother Agatha…I can't help but just feel out of place whenever I stand beside you. And it's not just me that thinks that – there are others out there who comment on it, too: mother Agatha's book club, Amelia's friends, your Cuban partner-"

"Leon," Matthew spoke up, causing the Asian to stop from his rambling. He came closer when Leon lifted his head again, "That doesn't make you childish; it's okay to have insecurities now and then, but just know – that you not looking anything at all like me or Amelia or mama shouldn't have to matter. What matters more is that we love you _very_ much: we don't see you as having a different appearance; you're family."

So desperately, Leon wanted to believe him; to just leave things as they were, however for some strange reason, something was still pulling him back from accepting that notion whole-heartedly. Closing his eyes, he didn't want to have to look at Matthew in the face; he felt rather ashamed at this point – he truly _was _acting childish and silly.

Seeing the expression on his face, Matthew licked his lips as he began looking around; he needed to think of something and _quick_. Something to finally throw away those pesky insecurities and make Leon believe that he truly _was _wanted by the family, and that his appearance shouldn't ever have to matter.

That they didn't care on how he looked like.

Gazing at the shiny surface of the polished window of the café, Matthew felt an idea spark from within as his violet eyes lit up. He then came even closer to his younger brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

From the sudden close contact, Leon stiffened a little, but slowly looked up to see the gentle gaze of his blonde, bespectacled older brother.

"Look, Leon," Matthew then turned his whole body in direction to the polished café window as his eyes fixated on it. Likewise, Leon followed suit, and felt rigid upon looking at the two different boys in the glinting glass.

One appeared content with pale hair, pale eyes, a tall stature with a much more active figure, while the one standing next to him had dark hair, dark eyes and a shorter, more slender stature.

However, the question that Matthew imposed on him next caught him off guard.

"Now tell me; what do you see?"

Leon stared at his brother in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Matthew simply gave a soft smile as he repeated his question, "What do you see?"

Leon blinked, but turned his head to gaze at the reflection that was laid before him. He then responded after a little moment of thought, "Us. You and me. You have blonde hair and violet eyes. Me…I just have dark hair and plain brown eyes…"

"Really?" Matthew arched an eyebrow. "Because would you like to know what _I _see?"

Not sure where the blonde was going at, Leon nodded to see what his response was. Matthew nodded back and wrapped an arm around Leon's shoulders to bring him close as he continued.

"I see simply two guys; that's all. Two guys who care about each other very, _very_ much; who laugh, breathe, cry and eat just like every other human being on the planet. Who have two ears to listen to others, two eyes for observing what's around them, a mouth for saying how they feel, and two legs for walking around with."

Hearing what Matthew said, Leon felt _incredibly _taken aback. But once his mind processed the words that the glasses-clad man had spoken, the gears in his brain began to tick, and Leon felt his shoulders begin to relax. Honestly, he never really thought about it that way before – he was too focused on thinking about the negative traits, and obsessing over how different the little details were, that he forgot all about the big picture.

'_Just because we _look _different, doesn't mean that we _are_.'_

And pretty soon, the harsh whispers and taunts that had seized hold of him before, and causing the pesky troubles and pain that he felt, began to melt away upon that single thought running again and again. The seed of doubt that had planted itself in Leon's being, and the roots that had grown from within, had started shrivelling up until they were choking on their own thorns.

"I…never really thought of it that way before," admitted Leon. "I guess…I was too busy focusing on all of the exclusions…that I…just forgot about that…" he looked up at his brother and bowed his head a little, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you worry…acting so childish and silly…"

Matthew simply gave a little chuckle, "There's nothing to be sorry about – we all have that time when we feel insecure and like we don't fit in. I felt like that when I was in high school, to be honest."

"Really?" both of Leon's eyebrows arched up in surprise; Matthew was the kindest guy he ever met – how could he not belong to a community?

"Really," Matthew nodded. "Everyone made fun of me because I wore glasses, and because I used to stutter a lot – I felt like I didn't belong or fit in with anyone. Especially because I was so thin and frail back then, too."

And so it was, that while they were buying the soda, Matthew had told the boy his own experience of how it felt to feel so out of place and different. And during this whole time, Leon listened very closely – hanging onto every word that the violet-eyed young man would say. The conversation carried on even when they loaded the four bottles of soda into the car, and drove back home.

But after hearing Matthew's story, Leon then knew that he wasn't really alone when it came to insecurities.

It was fine to feel them from time-to-time, but ultimately, you were really not alone.

"There you two are!" Agatha sighed as she took one of the bottles of soda from Leon. "You know, you both took a little while! Bollocks, I was becoming worried for the both of you!"

Matthew simply chortled, "Mama…there is no need to worry for the both of us; we're okay."

"I know, I know," Agatha nodded. "You're both boys – you're men and growing up, but you're still _my _boys."

"Oooh! Cherry soda!" Alfred then began scampering up to the bottle that Leon was still holding. "I want some! I wanna drink some!"

"You like this?" Leon questioned in surprise. "This is my favourite, too."

"Cool!" Alfred was grinning from ear-to-ear. "That's so cool!"

"Also mine," Amelia beamed as she came in and poured some cups for them. She also poured some for Jack who was chatting along with uncle Oliver. "Heck, I think _everyone _likes that flavour here."

Matthew shook his head as he poured himself a cup from one of the bottles that he brought, "Not me; I prefer grape."

Little Alfred gasped as he stared with boggled eyes at the glasses-clad man, "You're weird, Mattie! Really, _really _weird! How can you not like cherry soda but like _grape_?"

Matthew simply shrugged, "Well…I like being different." He gave Leon a smile in his direction.

And for that reason, for once after such a long time, Leon felt the corners of his lips twitch upward, as his brown eyes shone in his older brother's direction.

He smiled.

'_Thank you, Matthew. Thank you.'_

* * *

When the party was over; everyone had gone home, the house was cleaned up, and everyone was already getting ready for bed, Agatha had decided to check in on her children one-by-one like how she used to do when they were little. After all; they were growing up so quickly, and it soon came the time when they would finally be old enough to leave the house on their own.

Matthew was doing some work that was due to college the in a week or so while Amelia on the other hand was chatting to some friends on her phone.

Once Agatha reached Leon's room, she saw that her youngest child was actually reading a book, as well as listening to music with headphones. However, upon catching sight of her, Leon took off his headphones for a moment and placed the book down.

"Good evening to you, too," Agatha guffawed. "I just came to check in on you, as well as your brother and sister."

"Oh…" Leon gave a small nod. "I'm okay." Glancing at the clock that was on his bedside table, he rubbed at his head, "I was about to go to sleep, anyway."

Here, Agatha couldn't help but give a little smile; out of her three children, Leon was always the one to get to bed when he was told to, and also did what he was told – especially with chores (yes, even Matthew had times when he refused to do things for a while). "That's very fine and dandy," she said pleasantly as he placed his book on the table beside him along with his headphones after turning off the music. Seeing him nestle into the blanket, Agatha leaned down and stroked his hair, "Good night, poppet."

Before she left, though, Leon spoke up, "Mama, wait…can I ask you a question?"

Here, Agatha stopped as her green eyes widened slightly; he had never called her that before. Usually, he would accompany it with her name, but now, he was calling her that name that Matthew and Amelia would call her.

And she waited for many years to hear that come from him.

"Of course, love," Agatha said, trying to keep her voice level as she could feel strong and warm emotions beginning to take hold of her. "Now, what is it?"

"Why did you choose me again?" Leon questioned.

Slightly taken aback at the question he placed forth, Agatha however composed herself as she responded, "I chose you, because we wanted to adopt you. We wanted to adopt you because you lost your previous family, and would love to be your new one. We love the way you are, and never want you to change."

This time, because he was older, Leon understood perfectly. With that, he answered back with a question himself, "Can I choose you, too?"

Agatha smiled, "Your brother, sister and I would definitely love that." She planted a small, soft kiss to his temple before finally departing from his room. "Goodnight, love," she said tenderly before gently closing the door shut.

This time, sleep came onto Leon as he felt the great warmth from not only his blanket, from the obvious love and feelings that radiated from his mother to him. Before he finally let himself go into a comforting and fulfilling slumber, he was able to breathe out quietly, "_Jóutáu_, _màhmà_."

* * *

_[Translations]  
Jóutáu_, _màhmà = (Cantonese) Goodnight, mama._

_That's all for now, but I'd also like to let it out that the song from Swedish House Mafia: **Don't You Worry** **Child**,was also an inspiration. I deeply apologize if Hong Kong is OOC, but considering that adoption (especially with obviously different ethnicities) can cause insecurities on a person - even on a teenager, so I imagine that is how it would go._

_Thoughts and opinions are appreciated, but leave them if you like. I hope you have a nice day._

_Sincerely,  
HetaWriter/HetaReader_


End file.
